Wedding Dress Trauma : Pink or Blue?
by BlueApple27
Summary: RELATED SHORT STORY of the WDT series - after WDT: Lady Uchiha and (in) for WDT: Young Again! Sasuke is super happy to hear his dear wife's pregnancy but he keeps interrupting her when she wanted to inform him about the twins! She's getting frustrated!


**Author's Note: This fanfic is supposed to be in Wedding Dress Trauma : Young Again but I guess it's more fun to make it a one shot. And I think it's better to separate this part than incorporating it into WDT: Young Again (or perhaps I couldn't find a way to make it part of the main storyline in WDT: YA…hehe :D)**

**Argh, I just want to separate this now! (grumble…grumble…)**

**(This short story takes place after WDT: Lady Uchiha and is should be part WDT: Young Again.)**

**Let's take this nice and easy. So enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Pink or Blue?**

**(Short Story)**

Dining in a restaurant…

"Really?! REALLY?!" Sasuke suddenly shot up from his seat with gleaming dark obsidians overflowed with joy. "You're pregnant, Sakura?!" his voice echoed throughout the whole restaurant.

Not that he is bothered that other guests are watching and whispering about the great and famous Uchiha Sasuke acting so indistinctively, so not like the CEO people thinks he is…currently.

Especially as soon he got an affirmative nod from his opposite wife, Sakura could see that he could dance on the spot any minute.

"Sasuke, people are watching…" she reminded him whisperingly. Guess it could not be helped that this is public. He would not want to create unnecessary publicity but why not?

This is good news to him. Let the world know that his dear wife is pregnant and is the joy and pride of this man!

"Oh, my love. You just don't know how happy you struck this heart of mine!" there he goes again, exaggerating.

She know.

His behavior shows more than he's being just happy. The fact that he tried to contain that he wanted laugh aloud but to giggle to himself with that silly smile…yes, he is more than being just happy. And this is a priceless scene to capture; for the first time, Sakura had ever witness her husband's childish side. Like an innocent boy who's overjoyed.

It's a wonderful sight, she smiled along.

"Thank you…," later he uttered in whisper; being sheepish after his sudden embarrassing outburst in the crowded restaurant.

"W-Wha…?" Sakura's mouth hung agape by his sudden gratitude and blushed to his favourite shade of pink.

"Thank you, my love. This is the best anniversary present and the best in my entire life…" he said it again then sank a deep passionate kiss on the lips of the opposite female.

Many witnessed. Not that he cares, again.

He has picked up a habit in showing off his wife. Telling the world she is the best for him and the only for him in this life. Let it be for her SIZE, he is blinded by her love. That's what he always say and do.

"S-Sasuke…!" the shade of pink across her face intensified into a bright red colour. Sasuke chuckled to the cuteness when she is embarrassed. "Oh, another thing Sasuke I am actually having tw—"

"Mother and father will surely be pleased!" the happy man could hardly control his emotions. "I bet mother will accept you even more! I can't wait to tell her!"

Sakura smiled.

"I hope so too. I am sure she'll be happier when we are having tw—"

"I'd say we better start planning for our baby!" Sasuke is far too excited to listen. "Since this will be our first baby maybe we should appoint a consultant! Ah, there's so much to be done!"

"Actually, it's tw—"

"This is great! I bet father would want our child to inherit the company in the future. Imagine it, Sakura. The Uchiha Corporations that runs down generation after generation. Isn't this exciting?!"

Oh my…

"Sasuke, I…" Sakura sighed, giving up since her husband has wondered far off into his own world of the future.

Business talk again, eh?

She chuckled at his cuteness as a hard thinker. It's his habit and she loved that worked up frown of his especially whenever he falls asleep on his desk. That's just Sasuke. He worked so hard for the family and her…

She's glad herself that she is able to make the Uchiha Sasuke this happy about something.

"Hm? What's so funny, my dear?" he questions.

"Look at you, Sasuke. You're being excited," she laughed.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? This is serious matter!" he almost jumped in his seat.

"Okay, easy. You're just too excited, I won't be due until months. We still have plenty of time," Sakura said in laid back manner to Sasuke's disagreement.

"That won't do, my love. We should at least need the basics, everything must be perfect!" talk about perfection, eh?

That working habit of his again, what's with babies and perfection?

"And Sasuke it's not just A baby, it's tw—"

"Of course it's not just A baby!" Oh so he knew? "It's our first CHILD! Of course we should make things perfect!"

Not.

That over-excited dad-to-be, why can't he just listen to her for a while? Sakura give up, she is too exhausted to repeat herself for one day.

"Oh, oh, my love." Sasuke excitedly leant forward.

"What?"

"What do you think, will it be a boy OR a girl?"

* * *

Next morning in the Uchiha Residence: Breakfast table…

"What delightful news this is!" Just like Sasuke said, Mikoto is definitely happy about Sakura's pregnancy though remaining her composure. "Hmph, now let's see what Mrs Hirogawa says this time! I bet she'll be jaw-hanged when she learns about this!"

Oh, a ladies' war!

No wonder Mikoto is exceptionally pleased. She just wouldn't want lose to any other ladies doesn't she? After all she's the Lady Uchiha, a lady of worldwide powerful influence. She had her pride held high and her face too pricy to maintain.

Sakura could hardly be like her.

It's too difficult she thinks, no doubt that she is married to her son and being part of the Uchiha House. Sakura rather be herself than show off like the other women do when their husbands are 'someone' in the business trade.

What good will it bring to show off too much? She loved Sasuke and that's all there is to it. All she need is to be his woman. Not the world.

"Mother, are you and Mrs Hirogawa competing again?" Sasuke made himself sound as if this matter isn't just the first while he sipped his favourite caffeine beverage.

"It was her who started it! She kept saying that 'my dear daughter in law' could hardly bear children since she had such of a SIZE. It's difficult for her to conceive! The nerve of her!" Mikoto complained angrily, she could break her cup any minute.

Sakura chose silence over commenting, unnecessarily but this is the perfect opportunity to inform about the twins,

"Actually mother I am—"

"No need to worry dear," Mikoto interrupted. "You will definitely join me for tea this afternoon and earn some respect from Mrs Hirogawa. She always belittle you, thinking that her daughter in law is best!"

Like mother like son! Why must they interrupt her when she's trying to speak matters of importance?!

Sakura did not feel like speaking anymore. It's tiresome. Her pregnancy is taking up all her energy. She began to wonder for the months to come with her growing tummy, it would be a whole lot tougher, no?

Oh dear…

"I think Sakura you should start taking lessons and consultations. It's important to have sufficient knowledge in handling pregnancy and the new born in the future. Don't worry, I will contact my best consultant later," said Mikoto again. Sakura nodded obediently.

Like mother like son! They think alike and had the same idea!

"Sakura, do you not feel well?" Sasuke held his wife by her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"No, of course not. I am good," she replied smiling.

"Good but if you don't, don't hesitate to say it," Sakura nodded again which her obedience earned her a kiss on her forehead. "Alright, I'll be off to work now."

His leaving phrase every morning is something she preferred not to hear; not that she can help it neither she's allowed to follow him to the office and her being pregnant is all the excuse Sasuke need to keep her home.

Perhaps if she tells him that she had twins, he might stay for today? He'll be super happy!

"Sasuke, wait," she decided to give her idea a shot.

"Sakura don't run like that!" Sasuke was utterly frantic to see his wife gave chase.

"No I am not," she pouted when he stopped her. "Sasuke, I—"

"No, no and no. You're not going to the office and that's final. Be a good girl and stay at home," acting her authoritative husband, Sasuke lovingly stroked his favourite set of pink hair.

She knows that already and stop interrupting her for once, Sasuke!

"It's not about that, Sasuke. It's about the tw—"

RING RING! RING RING!

Oh great…

"Excuse me, love," Sakura watched the raven male rummaged his pockets. "Hello, Uchiha Sasuke speaking. Yes, I am on my way."

With saddened green eyes, she had them stared at her feet.

"Sorry, Sakura I need to go. I'll see you tonight," he scooped in for a kiss before dashing off and Sakura had no choice but to wave goodbye like his good wife.

Her eyes trailed her husband's leaving vehicle till it managed to disappear at the gate then let out a sigh. So far for telling to stay but did the smoky coffee taste left by his kiss lingered on her lips.

"I just wanted to tell him about the twins. Why does it seem so hard?" she caressed her lower abdomen. "Well, there's always next time."

* * *

Uchiha Corp. Offices…

"You're going to be a dad soon? That's awesome man! Congrats!" the blonde haired, sapphire eyed male exclaimed loudly. He is so loud that the secretary outside of the CEO's office had to check them out.

Naruto is just Naruto, the loudest and best buddy of the young Uchiha CEO.

"Heheh. Thanks," the CEO chuckled happily; to which Naruto considered as an unusual behavior. Usually he would shut the noisy blonde for his volume and send him out of the office immediately.

Today, it's an exceptional occasion when Uchiha Sasuke actually plasters a smile on the edge of his lips all day long in the office. Much to everyone's terror.

"You're smiling to yourself man, it creeps me out!" Naruto teased then anticipated a death glare which there isn't one.

This shows a sign that: Uchiha Sasuke is definitely happy.

Naruto is happy as well, he's happy for his best bud. There aren't many smiles coming from Sasuke in the long years of their friendship but since Sakura's existence had turned the grizzly grumpy Uchiha into someone far sweeter. Revealing this true nature perhaps…

Aww…

"Hey, man."

"What?" Sasuke snapped out from cloud nine by the blonde's call.

"I am happy for ya, pal," confessing, Naruto gave a friendly pat on the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke smiled thankfully.

"If you are, care to join me for some shopping?"

"Eh?"

Another morning at the Uchiha Residence…

The sun is shining brilliantly in the clearest blue and the birds are singing their medleys to celebrate the new morn. To rise up from bed for another new beginning of excitement and adventure of pregnancy!

Which also includes…

BLECH!

Morning sickness.

It's a brand new 'activity' scheduled every morning for some period of time, that's what Sakura was informed about. It's a pain when every morning she had to tear herself off bed sprinting into the bathroom and clung to the toilet bowl.

Being pregnant is exhausting…though this is just the beginning.

The sight of herself in the mirror would sometimes terrify her; she had dark ringlets under her eyes and her hair is messy which resembles a bird's nest. It's all thanks to sleepless nights of toss and turns trying to fall asleep as well!

Hormonal changes are the toughest battle they say and it's true!

"Ugh…" Sakura groaned as she continued to cling to the toilet bowl.

And usually during this moment, Sasuke would rush into the bathroom to comfort her. Unfortunately, he wasn't in bed this morning only but an empty pillow that accompanies her and she was sure that he tucked her well before leaving.

For work again, huh…

Sakura sighed sadly.

It should not be something unusual to her by now and she knew that her husband is a busy man to begin with. There are even times when he could not return home and that he over-works himself.

And here she thought delightfully that maybe when she is pregnant, Sasuke would prioritize her at least a little more.

Oh, what's got into her? Being depressed too easily like that and the continuous silence is just making her too lonely. She wanted to cry.

"I am being selfish again…" Sakura mutters to herself; how shameless she could be, wiping her tears away.

Thinking no more, it is time for her to be prepared and head down to the breakfast table before Mikoto sends a morning call, something that's best to avoid. Not when Sakura's ears perked to the sounds of unknown voices coming from the outside of her room.

"Easy there and be careful with that!" and so others.

It's utterly noisy out there as Sakura curiously peeked from behind her door. Men are walking all over the place carrying heavy goods as they all head to the room next door and too busy to notice her.

"I wonder what's going on…?" Sakura asks herself. It seems to be a renovation is about to take place judging by the carpentry tools. "Mother didn't mention anything as such."

Her curiosity rose greater knowing that without the Lady's consent; nothing and no one shall do what they see please in this household and it's unusual that she hardly mentions it.

Sakura continued to peek not when she heard the familiar of her husband's voice and to her relief the minute she saw him coming from the stairs with another man. He's busy again, she thought.

"Sakura!" Sasuke notices his peeking wife; Sakura braved herself to reveal herself. "Good morning, my love," subsequently a kiss on her forehead.

A morning habit. Not that she mind even when he did it in front of many others, in fact it enhances the feeling of him prioritizing her.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" she needed to ask.

"Sorry for all the noise this morning. I had a designer to renovate the room next to ours," the dark haired man excitedly informed. "I think it's appropriate to have a room prepared for our baby."

Oh…

Sasuke is just too innocently excited for his new family member and his way of dressing tells that he had decided to skip the office to work on this important 'project'. Although, it's a little early for this 'project' still it's sweet of him but wasn't he supposed to discuss this with her beforehand?

Is she getting upset about this now…?

"Oh, you got to check this out, my dear," taking Sakura by the hand Sasuke led her into their room and opened their closet.

The female gasped in surprise by the bags of baby goods Sasuke kept away; he must have done some serious shopping to get to this extent. Bottles, a rattle and all the necessities they will need in the future.

He simply bought most of the things already!

"Naruto and I went to collect as many things we could, not like that guy has any good taste," Sasuke continued to rant himself.

Naruto? He brought his best friend with him and not her? Sakura understands that her husband is being much too excited but isn't he too selfish to do everything on his own?

She wants to go shopping too! Her insides is boiling.

"There is this problem I didn't realize earlier before I went to shop and I also realized what colour should we paint the room? Would it be pink or blue?" he scratched his head in fuss.

This silly man. If he had listened to her earlier he wouldn't have such troubles, right?

"Sas—"

"If we had it pink, what if it turns out to be a boy? If we had blue, what if it's a girl?" the raven male interrupted her again. Just like before. Can't he listen to her for a while now?

"It's twins." There she said it!

"Ah, we won't have to mind that first don't we? Here, I also suggested how the room will be designed," Sasuke mindlessly spread out his 'perfect' plan.

He didn't hear her.

"We'll have the baby's cradle here and here blahblahblahblahblahblahblah!"

Sakura absent mindedly sat while her husband went on and on by himself. It upsets her even she knew she shouldn't be such a child, now that she's about to be a mother very soon and it isn't wrong to be overjoyed. Just so she hated it when she's being ignored.

So all he cares is about the child she is going to give birth to?

What about her?

Will he forget to love her after this?

Sakura had her imaginations going wild for that second. Hormones! Blame those darn hormones that threw her into emotional tantrums. It's normal for primary stages of pregnancy.

What if she snaps unnecessarily and got Sasuke to dislike her?!

Oh dear…

"And then we can…Sakura?" the busy raven haired male finally notices his pouting wife, her saddened eyes got him to panic a bit. "What's the matter, my love? Do you not feel well? Are you in pain? Are you tired?" he asks.

"I feel irritated!" she exclaimed with honesty.

"Why is that so? Do you not like the design? Are things imperfect?" panicking.

"Everything is too perfect that is!" she raised her voice; not that something she could control now. Oh no…she is going to be hated for this. She wanted to cry.

Sasuke smiled at her then rested his forehead against the female's and held her cheeks gently.

"I am sorry…" he quickly apologized even without her reasoning of what went wrong. All he knew is that, he needed to pay more time and attention to this little woman before him who's undergoing new pressures.

"I am so sorry, I must have been a bad husband to make you this upset," wiping away traces of tears of his wife. "Please don't cry. I'll listen to whatever you say, okay?"

Aww, with him being all sweet and humble like that to beg her forgiveness, how could she bring herself to be angry at him. But still, he did went a little overboard. At least she should show him who's boss sometimes! Yeah!

"You should have from the beginning. I wanted to tell you something important!" she continues to blame him.

"My bad. My bad," he admits again obediently, nodding. "And to compensate for it, I got these. See if you like them."

"So cute!" exclaimed Sakura holding a pair of tiny shoes. Aww…

Sasuke regained a victorious smirk in winning the smiles of his wife. Ha, she fell for it!

"I wanted to show them to you last night but I wouldn't want to wake my sleeping beauty. Aren't I right, little fella?" he touched her slightly bulging tummy. Sakura giggled; what merry did it do to his ears.

"And Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"I wonder if we can get another same pair of these?" preciously holding the pair of baby shoes on her hands.

"Of course, as many as you like until you're satisfied," he snuggled closer to her, planting a kiss on her neck.

"We need another rattle too!" she demanded.

"Of course, as many as you like until you're satisfied," he said again.

"And we need another cradle as well."

She hinted him purposefully.

"Of course, as many as you like until you're—Another cradle? Why do we need another?" Sakura watched those dark brows twitch questionably, somehow he's getting it…not.

Why does the great and smart Uchiha Sasuke could turn so dumb when it comes down to these things?! Sheesh!

Sakura sighed disappointedly.

"It's because **both** of them can't fit in the same one!" she pouted angrily.

"Ah I see. Makes sense that—B-Both?!" he FINALLY realized with his mouth hung agape.

At last!

How does it take for him to know? Sakura could not help but to giggle at her husband's stunned expression of surprise.

"As in…twins?" the surprised father-to-be queried for confirmation. He isn't hearing things isn't he?

"Yes, silly," ruffling the back of Sasuke's jet black bundles. "I have been trying to tell you right from the start. You were so overjoyed till you're so interruptive!" she smiled.

"Ahaha…Ahaha….AHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke started laughing on his own then scooped his wife into a passionate kiss. "Twins! Twins! Ahahaha! Splendid!" he threw himself into embracing his wife.

Sasuke is too happy.

Sakura is no less: He finally knew and she's glad. Took her long enough.

"You're indeed my incredible woman, my love." Sasuke kissed Sakura again. "If we can have twins every year, we'll definitely make **our** wish come true!"

The Uchiha Junior Soccer team. He just won't let go, don't he?

"You mean YOURS…" Sakura rolled her eyes which Sasuke didn't hear her.

"I've made up my mind!" the shimmer in the Uchiha's eyes tells of a 'perfect' idea. "We're going to paint the baby's room both pink **AND** blue! How's that sound, my dear?"

Oh, FINALLY he understands!

But wait…

"What if they are both boys OR both girls?" he asks his wife.

Talk about possibilities, huh?

* * *

**I tried to make it as cute as possible…(dunno if it is…) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**ACTUALLY, I wanted to create a POLL on the BABY POSSIBILITIES part ( relates to the main storyline of WDT: Young Again later )**

**Ps: I am not sure how to use the poll facility so temporarily if you wanna take part in voting for your best choice, pls leave it in the review.**

**( I will read it even no matter when you submit! )**

**Choices for the TWINS (that you hope to see in the future WDT:YA story ending) :**

**Boy & Girl**

**Girl & Girl**

**Boy & Boy**

**Just to make things fun!**

**REVIEWS pls! (will read them no matter when or what! thx!)**


End file.
